The Phoenix and The Snow Spirit - A one-shot Jarida Collection
by crazejen
Summary: A collection of one-shots I wrote on tumblr for my OTP Jarida.
1. Introduction

Hello and salutations to everyone. I'd like to introduce you to the my collection of Jarida short stories, which I wrote on tumblr.

Each short story will contain the original author notes I added on tumblr, so there isn't any confusion. :D

I know lately that I haven't been on and I haven't updated my stories. I want more than anything to update them and keep going, but I am now working two jobs, and it's taking me down for the count. All I can tell you is this: I have no intentions of giving up these stories! I don't care if it takes me months or years, I will complete them. I have plans for them. I know where they are going (generally speaking), and I want them to go there. More importantly, I don't want to leave you hanging.

So if you are desperate for some Jarida, I have a lot! And don't worry Hiccunzel fans, I have a lot of those too. And for you Jackunzel shippers, I've even written a little short for you all as well. Strangely enough, the only one I haven't written is Merricup. Hm...

Anyway, I am so very thankful for all your reviews and encouragement. Please stick with me! This is going to be a bumpy ride.

Yours Truly,

-crazejen.

P.S. I'm also trying to get my own original books published. So fingers crossed! :D


	2. I'll Teach You To Fly

A/N: There is a picture for this story on my dA and on tumblr:post/47454539311/forget-them-merida-forget-them-all-come-with

Merida gazed out the window at Jack, he hovered several feet off the ground. Previously she had worried about him, since he simply lunged out her window without explaining anything. She stared at him now, his white hair ruffling in the night breeze.

"I can't fly." She said, gripping the edge of the window. Jack smiled, and drifted closer.

"I'll teach you. You don't need to be scared," he held out his hand, "it's easy. Let me show you, princess."

Merida wrinkled her nose, she detested it when Jack referred to her as "princess". "I don't think I ought to."

Jack smirked, "do you always do what your told? Or are you secretly afraid?" He knew testing the red-head was dangerous, she had quite the temper, but he really couldn't help it. She looked adorable when she became angry. Her cheeks flared red in anger and she tossed her wild mane.

"I am not afraid!" She declared, stepping up onto the window-sill, "I'm just not sure I can trust you."

He laughed, "You'll learn to." He offered his hand again. She gulped, glancing down before slipping her hand into his, then she was flying through the air. Her stomach did flips as she landed hard on Jack's back. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck; her nails digging into his hoodie. She felt him vibrate with laughter as the warm night wind danced past them.

"You better not have your eyes closed!" He shouted. In fact, she did, but slowly she opened them. Her eyes beheld the glorious satin night sky filled with glowing stars. She gasped, as the wind whipped her hair back. Her hands loosened on Jack's hoodie and she gazed up.

Jack grinned, "not so bad anymore, huh?" He said.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes and shouted, "trust me now?"

She smiled, knowing he couldn't see her face, "I'm starting to."


	3. Sacrifice

A/N: A little test with a Scottish accent (I looked up some references. Hee.) Annnnd… a bit of angst.

Characters: Merida and Dark!Jack

A/N as of Dec. 13, '13: Some people asked for a sequel which I tried to write.. but I just didn't know how to do it, because this is a one-shot.

* * *

Merida gazed at the dark boy before her. His eyes glowed with an unnatural light, tinted with a darkness she had never seen there before. She realized this was not the Jack she knew as a child. This Jack was darker. His teeth glinted as he flashed her a cold smile.

"What's the matter, Merida?" he asked taking a step toward her. "Are you… frightened?" His eyebrows twitched up as a look of evil glee spread across his face.

"Who are ye? An what have ye done with Jack?" She glowered, lifting her bow armed with an arrow.

The dark man before her smirked, "I am Jack. Don't you recognized me?" He came closer.

"Git back!" She growled, "where is Jack?!" Her voice grew shrill as the creature continued his advance on her. "Ye may look like Jack. But ye aren't him! Ye can't be."

"Heh. If that's what you want to believe." He shrugged, twirling his shepherds staff with an expertise that Merida recognized. They were the same movements Jack used.

"Ye aren't Jack." She repeated, hoping that if she said it more, it would be true.

Jack sighed, "sure, alright. But if I'm not Jack, how would I know that on your 16th birthday, you attempted to change your fate by turning your mother into a bear?"

Merida's eyes widened with every word and her lips quivered, "that was an accident." She whispered, her grip on the bow wavering.

"So you said." He arched a dark brow, "I'm beginning to wonder if it really was. I mean… maybe that's what you wanted all along. Maybe you just wanted your mom out of the picture, because with her gone, you would have people who understood you. You wouldn't have to answer to anyone for your behavior." He grinned darkly, "that's what I think."

Merida's eye filled with tears, "that's not true."

Jack shrugged again, "sometimes what we want is hidden by our subconscious, because it's too dark and scary for us to comprehend."

"You are a liar. What has Pitch done to you?" She cried.

Jack smiled softly, a glimmer of his older self showing through, "he did what I agreed for him to do." Came his whispered reply.

"Why?" She asked, lowering the bow slightly. "Why Jack?"

"To save something precious."

Merida stared at him in shock, when she found her voice again, she asked, "wha-what is that?"

Jack's dark gaze met hers, but he said nothing. Merida didn't need him to, she knew what it was. Her throat constricted as she felt the soft wood chafe her hand. Jack had sacrificed himself for the group. For Rapunzel, Hiccup, Eugene, Astrid and her. She read in his eyes, mostly for her. Without another word, the dark boy vanished. The wind carrying him away in a strong gust, leaving the princess alone and feeling colder than she ever had before.


	4. The Princess and the Winter King

"Tell me about him, Momma," A little girl with brilliant red curls said, hopping onto her mother's lap. She smiled that smile which reminded the woman of her father. "Tell me about the Winter King."

"Well my child, it is a story of great romance and adventure, one that has been passed down from your grandmother to me. Once upon a time, a princess turned eighteen and met a wild spirit of winter. He carried the curse of winter on his skin, but he was exciting and fun. A war erupted between her clan and the other clans when she told the other clans she would not be marrying any of the offered sons. No matter how hard the men tried to win her heart, because in her heart she was in love with the spirit of winter."

"Grandpa!" The girl cheered grinning, "then what?"

"Well," the woman sat back, stroking her daughter's hair, "despite their pleas for peace, the clans refused to yield since the clan DunBroch had gone against their treaty. So a war ensued and began to plague the land, the Winter Spirit and your grandmother fought against them. They continued to pursue the peaceful path, until one day the Winter Spirit confronted the men, who were surprised by his presence because-"

"Because only those who believe may see him!" The little girl chimed in, "right?"

"That's right," the woman smiled, "he told them the princess was independent, she had nothing to do with the treaty. She should be free to chose who she wished. And if they gave peace to the DunBroch clan, would give trade of their goods to the other clans, and instead of marriage, they could trade. Because many of the other clans had things the DunBroch clan needed, and vice-versa."

"Vice-versa?" the little girl asked, tilting her head.

"It means that even the other clans needed the things the DunBroch clan could provide."

"Oh… okay."

"Finally, the clans said that if the Princess would meet them, they would think it over. The Winter Spirit went to the Princess and told her about it. The princess said she would meet them and went to their clans separately. She talked peace and trade. One by one, the three clans were finally convinced after many long nights and days of negotiating. It was exhausting work, and war almost broke loose again during the negotiations. The Winter Spirit never left her side, he protected and guarded her. Giving her comfort when she needed it.  
When the treaties were finally signed, a whole year had passed and the Princess hadn't realized just how deeply her heart belonged to the Winter Spirit until then. Eventually, she confessed her feelings to him, and he accepted them (but not without a bit of confusion and sadness). He admitted he too, loved her. The Princess became a Queen and her King was the Winter Spirit. Often he would leave unexpectedly, his heart as wild and as free as the wind. She never took his freedom from him.  
Whenever they reunited she would be filled with joy and happiness. Sometimes, would she wait for his return on the steps of the DunBroch castle. Watching for his drifting figure in the sky. When the Queen finally passed, the Winter King handed the rights of the throne over to his children and left. He could not stay in such a place, but he promised to ever return to visit, if only they would continue to believe in him."

The little girl's eyes widened, "I believe," she whispered. The woman smiled and glanced up, "your belief will pay off someday," she said, petting her daughter's hair. "Your grandmother used to say, that if you waited quietly, and watched the window, he would give you a sign to let you know he was there. And then you could run across the field with him as your guide, and never be afraid again."

"I want to do that!" The girl squealed.

"Maybe later," The woman stood, holding her daughter on her hip, "it is time for bed," she put the girl down on the bed, "sleep well, my love." She kissed the small girl's forehead and left the room. The little girl looked over at the window, but her eyes were tired and soon fell asleep. However, she felt a cool breeze on her cheek, and a gentle hand frosted her hair.

"Goodnight, little one," he whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, grandpa," she murmured.

She heard the laughter she had long dreamed about and fell into a deeper sleep with a smile on her lips, knowing the Winter King had come to see her.

The End.

—

A/N: I know that at the end of Brave, they broke tradition. For some reason a lot of people keep saying, "but she will still have to marry a son." This is not a true statement, Merida says "My mother, the queen, feels…uh, in her heart, that I…that we be free to…write our own story. Follow our hearts, **_and find love in our time_**." —- This does not mean she has to marry one of the sons. It means she is free to choose her prince. Oh, they can try and win her heart, but it doesn't mean she will _have_ to marry them.

But for this story, I needed the treaty. I figured the clans might be a bit pissed if she didn't choose a Scottish man as her King. So there is that. Anyway, this story was inspired by "I will always return" by Bryan Adams from the Spirit soundtrack. Anyway, that aside, I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Goodbye

Doctor Who AU: Merida and Jack.

A/N: Donna and the Doctor are my OTP, it's no surprise that I used this scene. I really hated this scene. It killed me harder than anything else in the 10th Doctor's season. I cried so hard and for so long after this, I barely had the heart to continue on. So, I thought it was fitting to put it to Jack and Merida. I hope you will enjoy it. And I'm sorry it's so late!

edited: I added the last part as requested! Enjoy.  
—-

Jack looked at Merida, "Do you know what's happening?" He asked. There was so much sadness packed into his words and in his eyes as he said them. Merida looked at him, tears forming, "yeah." She said shakily.

"There's never been a human-Guardian before now. And you know why?" He said, kneeling before her with sorrowful blue eyes. "

"Because there can't be." Merida whispered, her face paling, "I want to stay!" she grasped his shirt, holding onto him as if he would vanished beneath her fingertips.

Jack sighed, this wasn't easy for him either. He hated to see the pain and desperation in the princess's eyes. "Look at me," He said, but she turned her eyes down, refusing. "Merida, look at me!" He ordered. She looked back up, now he saw why she wouldn't look at him. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, which were now running down her freckled cheeks. Jack stroked her face, wiping away a few of the tears as his throat constricted.

"I was gonna be with you. Forever," she whispered, nearly choking on a sob. Her hands tightened on his hoodie, her arms shaking with the effort of holding back tears.

"I know," he murmured, pushing her red hair from her face, gazing into her eyes as he took in every detail of her precious face.

"Rest of my life. Traveling. With you. Jack-Merida Oh my, I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Jack, please! Please don't make me go back." Her voice pitched up an octave as she spoke the last words. She knew what was running through his mind, she knew what he was thinking. She didn't want it, any of it. She just wanted to be with him, forever. But even that was fading from her sight, she could already see her life without him, and it was dull.

"Merida. Oh, Merida DunBroch." He stroked her hair, "I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best." He said once more for emphasis, his eyes searching her, he knew how she felt. Her heartbeat pounded under his hand which rested on her neck.

"Jack, please don't do this. You know how I feel."

"I do." Jack closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"No!" Merida screamed, gripping his arms as he pressed his hand against her head. "No! Please!" She begged, her voice rising higher and higher, echoing off the forest. "No!" She shouted one last time before becoming very still and falling against his chest, her red hair like fire against his blue hoodie.

He was quiet now. His heart cracked like the ice he had once fallen into so long ago. He felt it shatter and he fell into a black abyss of hopelessness. He allowed himself to sob into her red hair. Hair which always smelled of fresh dew and the wild wind. Hair which he would never be able to touch again.

"Goodbye."

—

Somehow, he managed to bring her back to the Castle DunBroch, and as he carried her up the stairs he could hear her father's voice. "That's her now! Merida!" He appeared with a huge smile on his face, which quickly faded as Jack said, "help me."

"Merida?"

Once they had settled her on a bed, Jack began to explain to the king and queen, "She took my powers into her own hand, but that's a Guardian's. All those powers, they were killing her." He said, running a hand through his white hair.

Fergus stared baffled, "but she'll get better now?" He asked.

Jack nodded, "I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me or the Guardians. Anything we did together, everywhere we went. Had to go." He couldn't bear to look at her parents, he already knew the expressions they were wearing.

"All those wonderful things she did," Fergus whispered, sitting back in his chair. He looked drawn and tired, not like the fiery man Jack had seen many times before.

"I know. But that version of Merida is dead. 'Cause if she remembers, just for second, she'll die. You can never tell her. You can't mention me or any of it." He hesitated, glancing between the parents, "For the rest of her life." He finished. A dead silence overtook the chamber where they sat and for a long time, no one spoke.

"But the whole country's talking about it. She's traveled across the world!" Elinor suddenly said, shock still eating away at her.

Jack gave her a sympathetic look, "it'll just be a story. One of those Merida DunBroch stories, where she missed it all again."

"But she was better with you!" Fergus shouted, unable to control himself. Jack flinched, looking guilty.

"Don't say that!" Elinor bit out, glaring at her husband. "Well she was!" Fergus retorted.

Jack sighed, "I just want you to know, there are countries out there safe because of her. And there are people living in the light and singing songs of Merida DunBroch thousands of miles away. They will never forget her. While she can never remember. But for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide world." He smiled at them, it wasn't completely forced, he was remembering all the good times they had together. All the laughs, the talks, even the fights.

"She still is," Elinor said, her brow arching, "She's my daughter."

"Then maybe you should tell her that once in awhile," Jack said in a tone that cut Elinor like a sickle. They became quiet once more, and Jack finally stood.

"I have to go." He turned. The royals watched the youth as he disappeared out of the room, out of the castle, and out of their lives, and their daughter's life, forever. The mysterious boy who showed up one day and took their daughter on a trip she would never forget. Only she had, and now, they could never tell her about the greatest thing that had ever happened in her entire life.


	6. Hogwarts

Jarida Hogwarts AU

* * *

The day was getting short, and the wind blew cold as Jack sat on the edge of the roof. He knew it was dangerous to be up here, but he didn't care. His day hadn't exactly been the best. After Potions class, he had run into Merida. Somehow or another, they had begun to bicker over a meaningless thing. Jack couldn't even remember what it was about anymore. He buried his face in his arms, which rested on his knees. Why did he always have to prod at her when he knew she would only lash out?

He glanced down hearing voices below and saw Merida walking with Hiccup. His irritation spiked, he was friends with Hiccup, but no matter how many times he saw Merida with him it irritated him.

Jack looked away frowning. Why did it bother him so much? He heard her laughter even from this far away and felt the urge to throw a jinx. But it wasn't really Hiccup's fault, when another bout of giggles reached his ears, he ground his teeth and grabbed his broom.

Quickly, he shot down through the sky and zipped in front of Hiccup and Merida, barely missing them as he slowed and spun the broom to face them.

"Hey guys," he grinned.

Hiccup dusted off his shirt and frowned, "Jack."

Merida glowered, "what were you thinking?" She snarled, "You could have hit us!"

Jack shrugged, "Unlike you, DunBroch, I can control myself." He smirked as the rage showed visibly on her face.

"Why don't you just grow up, Frost?" She snarled, gripping her books tightly to her chest. "No one likes an arrogant sod! Especially if he's a Slytherin."

Jack blinked, her words stung. It always hurt when someone mocked him for who he was, but when Merida did it; it was like a knife to his heart. He narrowed his eyes, "wait, aren't Gryffindor's known for their arrogance and boastful nature?" He asked, coming closer. He looked utterly relaxed on the broom and Merida could only glower darkly.

"C'mon Hiccup! We're leaving," she tugged Hiccup by the sleeve of his Hufflepuff uniform.

"But Merida…" Hiccup glanced between them.

"I don't want to talk to him anymore!" She snapped, "now please, let's just go."

Jack watched as she and Hiccup walked away. His heart sank and he smacked his palm to his forehead, "stupid! Why do you always provoke her?"

"Talking to yourself won't fix it," Rapunzel said. How long she had been there watching the scene couldn't be said, but she was here now and Jack felt his face flush from embarrassment. She always warned him to be careful with Merida. He wasn't exactly good at being cautious.

"Rapunzel," he turned to face her, "I really messed up." He confessed, "I don't even remember why I got angry at her earlier! And now…" He sighed, running a hand through his fluffy white hair, "she's off with Hiccup."

Rapunzel nodded, "you know, Jack. You could always chase after her and apologize."

Jack snorted, "never been very good with apologies."

"Jack," Rapunzel stood next to him now, her green eyes pleading, "the only way you are going to fix this is if you man up and ask. Nothing will be resolved if you just sit here moping."

Jack glanced at her, "you sure? I hear it works."

Rapunzel pushed him, sending his broom off to the side a bit.

"Whoa!" Jack steadied himself, "careful."

"Just go. Trust me, it'll work." She smiled.

Jack rolled his eyes, "fine. I'll do it. But if it doesn't work, I'm going to blame you."

Rapunzel laughed, "I bet you will."

Jack grinned, feeling reassured as he zipped off to find Merida. However, when he came over the hill, Merida was sitting next to Hiccup with her head on his shoulder. Jack clenched his hands and slowed his broom, getting off a few feet away.

"Okay Jack, take it easy," he murmured, approaching his two friends. "They're just… being friends. Like they always have been."

Merida heard him first and looked up, "what do you want Frost?" she asked bitterly. He could see that she had been crying, her eyes were red. He bit his lip, "I… just wanted to apologize."

She eyed him suspiciously, "why do that when you can just hang around Rapunzel and never have to deal with me again?"

"Is that what you think?" He asked, "you think I don't want to be around you?"

Hiccup was looking increasingly uncomfortable as he watched his friends glare at each other.

"Don't be stupid. I want you around, Merida. I have no idea who I would pick on without you."

"You-"

Jack smiled and crouched in front of her, "Merida, you're one of my best friends," he took her hand, "I don't want to lose you because I'm…" he knew admitting this would hurt, but he had to, "too stupid to see when I'm hurting you. I'm really sorry."

Merida sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "I guess I can forgive ye. After all, I was pretty judgmental too." She smiled, "friends again?" She tightened her grip on his hand and Jack smiled, shaking her hand. "Sure, friends," he felt his stomach flop. Friends. Was that all they were?

"You guys really need to reign it in when you fight," Hiccup muttered. "This is exhausting."

* * *

A/N: I had no idea if this was what the requester wanted... lol


	7. Stop A Marriage

Ice had long ago left the area, but that never stopped Jack from adding his own touch of frost to the warming weather. It always brought him a great amount of glee when he heard the people grow irritated and when they complained. What was so wrong with a little cold? He grinned from his seat in the tree, his feet dangling.

Normally, he wouldn't be so chipper, but today was a special day. Today was the birthday of a friend who lived nearby. When she was young, she had seen him and believed in him. Since then, she had often come and visited him in the woods outside her castle. She was a fiery princess and she had matured beautifully. He chuckled when he remembered teasing her about it, and how she blushed scarlet.

He heard Angus in the distance and knew he didn't need to wait much longer for Merida, the Princess of DunBroch castle. "Jack?" She called, jumping off his horse, her wild mane falling into a tangled mess behind her. He watched her for a minute with a warm smile as she searched for him, calling his name.

"Jack?" She spun around, "where are ye, ye icy devil!"

"Whoa, insults," Jack jumped down from the tree and grinned, "no need to go that far." He balanced his staff over his shoulder, "morning Princess."

"Jack," Merida made a move to come closer, but stopped. "Jack I have bad news." She said, rubbing her arms.

Jack blinked, he had never seen her so vulnerable, "what's wrong?"

Merida shook her head, tears spilling down her freckled cheeks, "my mum…" her voice cracked, "she says I'm to be married, to a man I don't even know. All because it's tradition!"

"What? That's awful!" Jack took a step closer, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" She rubbed her face, "I don't know! I don't want to be married. I'm too young for that."

Jack didn't know what to say, he had never been in this type of situation. "Merida, I-"

"Jack, can you freeze the water?"

"What?"

"Freeze the water! If the water is frozen over the boats can't come and I won't have to be married!" Merida came to him, hands outstretched, begging for his help. "Please."

"I could, but how long do you think that would hold them back? Eventually the ice would melt, and they'd come."

"Then you could freeze it again!" She grabbed his sleeves, "please, you have to help me."

Jack touched her hand, "I don't think freezing the water would do much good." He glanced away, "you could always run away."

Merida sighed, pressing her hand to her forehead, "I can't just leave my family."

Jack nodded, "I know."

Tears slipped involuntarily out of her eyes and she pressed her face into his shirt, "I don't know what to do! This isn't fair!" She cried. "Why do others get to make my life decisions?! Why can't I make them?"

Jack was startled when she suddenly pressed her face into his shirt, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, attempting to comfort her. "Sometimes we don't get to choose our fate. But we have to make the best of it that we can, even if it means we have to take a stand for ourselves. Sometimes, people just need to see that others will make their own choices in life, no matter what situation they are in."

Merida sniffled, "but I don't think they'll listen."

"Well, you never know until you try," He said, speaking into her soft red hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his face into her warm curls. "I'll be here for you the whole time, you don't have anything to be afraid of."

* * *

Oh my word! I'm sorry this took so long! Dx work kept interrupting me! I hope you like it! I thought this idea was interesting. XD Jack knowing Merida while the movie is going on. YAY! I'm sorry it's so short! *flees* Thank you for the request, anon! 3


	8. Masquerade

**Requested by** miank-libra

Jarida - Set in the 1800s during a masquerade ball.

I listened to the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack for this.

* * *

The lights swirled above the glittering golden ballroom as people in multicolored taffeta flickered across the dance floor like fairies coming out for one special night of celebration. The cold air would often dance in and swirl around the groups of low-cut dresses and dashing gentlemen who were sometimes busy gazing at places they shouldn't be.

Giggling girls of every age mingled here and there, fluttering their eyelashes from behind their masks as the men curled arms around their ladies, guiding them into a dance.

From above, a swirling mass of red hair dripped like blood down the back of a blue dress, woven of the finest silk and trimmed in diamonds and lace. Her dazzling blue eyes matched the color of her dress, and made them stand in breath-taking brilliance. However, she had yet to join the luminous and shimmering crowds below. Her chest rose and fell in a flutter of fear and excitement, below they celebrated her 18th Birthday and they were all waiting for her to make her grand appearance.

A figure sidled up next to her, a woman adorned in a dazzling green gown with a peacock feathered mask hiding her fair features. She glanced sideways at her mother, the woman stood with her hands in front of her, folded against the silk of her dress.

"Will you not go down?" The Queen asked calmly.

She stayed silent for a moment, "I haven't decided yet."

A small sound came from her mother. Whether it was annoyance or amusement, she couldn't say and so remained still.

"Merida, you are a princess and this is your ball. Now, please go down and tend to your guests." Elinor's crisp tone left little room for argument, and Merida bowed her head in resignation. "Very well, mother. I shall be down shortly."

Elinor turned her head to gaze at her daughter, studying those soft, round features before nodding. "Good. Thank you." She took Merida's face and turned her to look at her, "I love you, dear."

Merida smiled and pressed her mother's hand to her face, "I know." They parted, and the Queen graced the silvery-gold steps with her presence before gliding softly across the ballroom floor as everyone bowed, and she sat at her place next to the hefty king, who took her hand and smiled.

Merida's heart clenched, the look of warm love on his face was all she wanted. She didn't want a stranger's love. She wanted a love that would warm her soul like the looks that her father gave her mother and vice-versa. She lowered her head as one crystalline tear slid down her face. "Time to go," she whispered turning to the steps. With one more deep breath, she lifted her skirt gingerly, and took each stair with steady confidence. The room below quieted as she grew closer to them, and suddenly all masked faces were turned to her as she stepped off the last little stair. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she took in all the faces. She didn't recognize a single one. An odd feeling churned in her chest as she drifted through them toward her parents and curtsied gracefully before them. Once she straightened, the music resumed and people began to dance.

Many princes came to her, asking her to dance. Some she obliged, others she brushed off. She was starting to recognize the guests, despite their odd dress and masks. Sometimes people would strike up conversations with her, mostly small talk, as they inquired about her birthday and how she was, was she excited? Typical questions. Near eleven o'clock, everything was beginning to blur together.

Suddenly someone appeared next to Merida and held out his hand, "May I?" his voice was beautiful and spoke volumes as she turned to face him. His eyes were a haunting blue behind a mask of black. He watched her intently and she placed her hand, almost if in a trance, into his hand.

Slowly, he guided her out to the golden dance floor with intricate designs criss-crossing. He put his hand on her waist, and they fell into step as the music swirled around them in a sweet melody. Merida studied his face, something was familiar about him.

"Who are you?" She asked in a whisper. "I haven't seen you here for most of the night."

The man smirked, "Patience, princess." He said, his voice velvety smooth. "You will know soon enough." They continued in silence as Merida tried her best to figure out where she knew him from, and why he was at her ball.

"How do you know me?" She finally asked near the end of the dance. The man gave her an infuriating smirk, "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a very good birthday surprise, now would it?"

Merida rolled her eyes, "It's not a very good surprise if you haven't wrapped it."

The man chuckled, "Who says it isn't wrapped?" He whispered, drawing nearer than Merida would have liked. Their masked faces were inches from each other as the crescendo rolled over them and they came to a halt. The room around them came alive with thousands of claps, which startled the princess. She had forgotten there was anyone else there.

The man bowed, "Princess." He turned and walked towards the doors which led to the garden. Merida stood stunned for a long time as girls flocked around her, twittering about who that mysterious man might have been.

Merida didn't hear a word they said and pushed through them, making her way swiftly to the garden and out into the cool night air. Fog rolled over the emerald grass, but the stranger was no where to be seen. He had disappeared. She picked up her skirt and marched into the garden, searching for him. Her motions grew frantic the deeper she went into the garden. Where had he gone?

No matter how she tried, she could not find him in the deep groves of the royal gardens. She returned to the party, but did not enter. She sat on the marbled bench and stared at the moon, wondering once more who the handsome stranger was and if he would ever return.

"Merida?" A high feminine voice interrupted her thoughts and Merida turned.

"Rapunzel." She greeted, looking up at her blonde friend.

"What happened to you? After you danced with that handsome stranger, you vanished." The blonde took a seat next to the princess and took her hand, "Who was that?"

"I don't know…" Merida trailed off with a sigh. "He had the most stunning blue eyes, and strangely, he had white hair - though he was not old."

Rapunzel gasped, "Merida, you… you don't know who that was?"

Merida shook her ringlets, "No. Who was it?"

Rapunzel glanced around, "That was the Phantom of DunBroch Castle! Have you not heard the legends?"

"I have, but I mostly ignored them."

"It is said that he lived here many years ago, and that by some misfortune died before he could marry his loved one. To this day, he remains here, locked forever between life and death. Trying to find the one he loves." Rapunzel dusted off her dress, "At least, that's what they say."

Merida opened her mouth to speak when her mother, the Queen, came out. "Merida, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Merida stood and so did Rapunzel. "This is Prince Jackson Overland. My lord, this is my daughter, Merida."

A man with brown hair and brown eyes bowed and smiled at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, and to Merida's ears the voice sounded familiar. She blinked and curtsied gracefully, "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

I submitted this early, because I wrote it and really wanted to post it. I actually have an idea for a Phantom of the Opera fanfic. And this is just testing the waters. I'll leave a lot to mystery… enjoy! I hope you like it, Mia! 3


	9. Changing Fate

A/N: Uhm.. I know this is a bit OOC, though I did try to keep them in character. I also know this is VERY quick. But hey, this is tumblr! I can't write a freakin' novel here. XD; just a quick story (is this quick?!).

Inspired by: "I Lived" by OneRepublic. Listen to it. You'll get it. XD Enjoy!

* * *

I have been living a life that everyone wanted me to live, and up until that day, I hadn't really thought about changing it. See, I work at an office. After I graduated college, I moved to New York to pursue the fashion industry. I wanted to make clothes that supported women for who they were, and not for what the world wanted them to be.

But…

That didn't work out. I ended up at an office job that I hated. Of course I took it just so I could live in my apartment. However, it's been two years since I took this job and I haven't even had a chance to really draw and submit my work. I'm feeling dragged down by it all, yet I keep waking up, going to work and doing the same old thing.

I wanted a change, I just didn't realize change would come in the form of a man.

* * *

The day I met my Fate, was a warm day in New York. I was leaving the building to go get some lunch when a messenger on his bike flew by me, forcing me to jump back, which is when I bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I turned around and blinked. "Are you alright?" The man smiled, "no harm done," He said. There was this look about him; the look of a wild, free spirit. I could tell he had come from some amazing adventure, his hair was windblown, his eyes sparkling with the wanderlust I'd seen in only a few people in the city.

"Good," I smiled turning to continue on my way, when his pale hand touched my arm.

"Sorry, I know you're busy, but I wondering if you knew a good place to eat that isn't too expensive. I'm on a budget," he shrugged. I looked him over, noting his ragged shirt and pants. A person like this would normally set off all my "creep" alarms. But there was just something so different about him, I felt… I felt bad for him. He seemed kind and honest. I don't know why I thought so, perhaps it was his huge blue eyes and that pleading look. The look of someone who hasn't really had a friend before.

"Sure," I smiled, "I kno' a good place." Living in New York, my Scottish accent faded a bit. I never let it go entirely, I love my homeland. "Follow me." I instructed, leading him down the sidewalk.

"Thank you so much!" He said, tightening his grip on the backpack. He walked with long strides, he was much taller than me. Lanky and a bit muscular in build. He was like no one in the large city. He stood out, he wasn't part of this wild world of buildings that shot to the sky. He was made of something different. Though his hair would put him in the city without any trouble. It was stark white, and of course, I wondered why.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost." He held his hand out to me, I shook it.

"Merida DunBroch."

My name made him grin broadly.

"So, what do you do?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhm… I am a paper pusher, basically." I replied, embarrassed. "What about you?

He grinned, "I have the best job ever."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a wanderer. I go wherever I want, whenever I want. I'm not weighed down by jobs."

I stared at him quizzically, "how do you make money?"

Jack shrugged, "I run a blog online. A travel blog. I have a few connections and I make money from all the traffic I get."

"How do you get that much attention?"

"Well, I first became recognized when I adventured across Alaska. That was my first adventure. It was dangerous! But super exciting," Jack glanced down at me, I could see the wild look in his eyes now. He was a creature of a different world.

"Did you ever get attacked by Polar Bears?" I asked, feeling a bit silly.

"Sure, I once had to run for my life.. Luckily, there was a campsite with a few hunters who had guns. They didn't shoot the bear, but warned it off."

"That sounds amazing."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "I see."

"See?"

"Yeah. You hate that office."

I flapped my mouth, wondering how he knew that, "is it that obvious?"

"Kinda," He chuckled.

I remember, we talked a lot more after that. I even paid for his lunch. We traded emails. After work (and researching his blog), I met up with him at another restaurant and we talked even more. My heart raced at the idea of living the adventures he did.

"I… I want to do what I love."

Jack looked at me over his glass, his eyes understanding, "then… do it."

"I can't! I wouldn't have money," I protested. "I can't make payments with air."

"I know that. But, if you don't take a chance, who's to say you won't make it? You have to take risks to get your dreams." Jack shrugged, "I gave up a University education to travel. I realized college wasn't for me and that there wasn't any degree that could help me travel. Only the world could teach me what I needed to know. Best decision I ever made."

I looked down at my plate, "Then… I should take the risk."

"Yes."

My eyes met his and I smiled. That's how it all started. After a year of trying, I didn't get any closer to my dream. I emailed Jack, I told him I wanted to journey with him. He didn't respond, and I was about to lose my apartment when he showed up at my door, holding an empty backpack.

"Come on."

From then on my life changed, and I never looked back.


	10. At College

Note: To all my followers and friends! I'm so sorry I've been so inactive. My life has just been insane right now! Hopefully this will make up for it! I wrote it all on my phone. XD Enjoy!

* * *

College AU.

* * *

Merida and Rapunzel strolled onto campus. It was their first day of college together, Merida being a freshman and Rapunzel a junior. The redhead gazed around in awe, she loved the campus more and more with every step.

"This place is amazing, Punzel!" She exclaimed. "I mean, I did take the tour, but… seeing as a student who is actually attending this school, it's very different."

The blonde grinned, "I know. It's great. You're going to love it."

They came over the hill and stood on it staring down into the courtyard of the university. A huge fountain occupied a cobblestone round about where students sat reading and talking or simply walking by. Merida grinned broadly, "Let's go!" She tugged Rapunzel's arm before going down before her. Rapunzel chuckled and followed her eager friend.

Merida's bright blue eyes danced as she reached the fountain and touched the clear cold water. "Wow." She breathed. She lifted her eyes away from the water and caught sight of something unexpected, a boy with white hair, a blue hoodie and headphones. His eyes were a bright blue so brilliant it took her breath away as she stared openly. He looked toward her and a smile flickered on his lips.

He passed her without a word and Merida's eyes lingered on him until Rapunzel appeared.

"Whoo… who was that?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at Merida, "A possible boyfriend?"

Merida blushed, "Shush! No. I-I just… he was… so beautiful." She swallowed. "I didn't think that was possible."

Rapunzel giggled, "You should watch out. He looked like a trouble maker. But maybe you can tame him, eh?" She grinned at Merida's annoyed expression.

"I'm not here for boys. I'm here for school." She nodded as if reassuring herself. "I don't need a boyfriend."

"Whatever you say m'dear."

Rapunzel was in a steady relationship with a guy named Eugene who was going for his masters in English. After a tragic childhood, he had been inspired to become a writer by a woman who visited his orphanage and told him and the other kids stories of daring knights and brave princesses. He was in the middle of writing his own book series called: The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. A swashbuckling royal who wooed girls and did whatever he wanted.

Merida had read his rough draft and had been very impressed. Eugene was a true writer, and very imaginative. Which was perfect for her best friend since Rapunzel was an artist.

"I'll see you later, Merida. I'm off to class." Rapunzel hugged Merida, "You're going to be great." She vanished into the art building. Merida sighed and turned to her building. She took a deep breath and went inside. She made her way down the quiet hall to her classroom, where students were already sitting.

Merida scanned the room and went for a seat in the back of the room. It was the safest place. She didn't want to be called on. As she took her seat, the same boy from outside slid into the classroom and down the rows of desks until he stood next to her. "This seat taken?" He asked.

Merida almost forgot to respond, since she had been gaping openly at him. She shook herself, "Nope. All yours," She smiled, tucking her curls behind her ear only to have them come bouncing out again.

He smiled and sat, "Thanks. I'm Jack Frost." He held out a slim, pale hand. Merida stared at it before taking it.

"Merida Dunbroch."

"I thought I detected a Scottish accent." Jack said grinning. "Very cool. Glad to know you, Merida."

The way her name rolled off his tongue made her face warm up. She dropped his hand and hastily pulled out her notebook, "Same." She replied, trying to hide her blush. It was ridiculous to be acting this way, but in all her 18 years, no man had ever paid her any attention. It was weird to be smiled at by such a handsome boy.

Jack looked completely at ease the whole time, and Merida found herself calm around him.

—-

That wasn't the only time they were together, after that day, Jack went everywhere with her and introduced her to his best friend, Hiccup, and Hiccup's girlfriend Astrid. Merida didn't ask about the odd name, and Jack grinned when she made an odd expression upon meeting him. But Hiccup turned out to be an excellent friend as well as Astrid.

They were in turn introduced to Rapunzel and Eugene. Jack and Merida often stayed around the group, but they also had a lot of time alone when they studied and Jack would play with Merida's hair.

He had a strange habit of curling one of the ends around his finger and playing with it. Merida didn't mind, she grew quite fond of it.

One night, Jack invited her out to watch a meteor shower. They sat close on a blanket. Merida could hear her heart beating wildly as she watched the meteors glow in the atmosphere. Suddenly, a warm hand clasped hers. She looked down startled, and saw Jack's hand holding hers.

She looked up at him, he was looking at her and as the meteors blazed through the night sky, time slowed down and Jack's soft lips pressed against hers. Merida's heart flipped and she smiled as she pressed back, returning the kiss. Her first kiss, and it was far better than anything she could have ever imagined.

She pulled back and pressed her forehead against his, "anything can happen." She whispered, and heard Jack chuckle softly. They stayed out all night and received glares from their professor for being late, but it had been worth it.


	11. Zombie Apocalypse

requested by phantom-of-the-fandom

Jarida - Zombie apocalypse AU.

Thanks for this challenge! It was wicked fun. It's actually kind of funny, I've been thinking about a zombie apocalypse for the Big Four, for a week now. XD You read my mind~ Though I had a hard time finding a good song to listen to. XD Hee. I hope you like it!

* * *

White puffs of breath escaped her lips as she rushed over the hardened ground. Little rain had fallen the past few months, and when it did rain, it usually rained acid. An unearthly scream, more of a gargled growl, echoed behind her. The sign that they weren't far back.

She felt the sweat on her palm, the heat pushing against the skin on her exposed neck. The jacket had long since torn from a clawed attack. She still remembered the sound of leather tearing and the satisfied snarl that emitted from the creature.

She squeezed her eyes shut, this wasn't the time. Soon they would be near each other. She smiled, just a little longer. Her legs pumped from practice, the beats matching the rhythm of her heart.

"Jack, you better be there," She muttered. She jumped over a fallen truck, her boots and legs skidding on the surface as she rolled and landed heavily on her feet. The thundering of a herd echoed behind and she tilted her head to the side, glancing back at the mass of undead bodies which trailed after her.

Skidding around the old harvest mill, she spotted the white patch of hair she knew so well and grinned. He leaped out from behind a car, which had crashed long ago, swords in hand and jumped like a wildcat into the air, slashing through the horde of zombies.

Fire ignited among them, and they screamed. Merida whipped arrow after arrow, flame burning holes through the corpses chests. As soon as she was out of arrows she ripped her sword from the scabbard and together, she and Jack hacked away at the undead.

"Well, you finally made it," Jack joked

"It does take some time to gain ground on undead," she replied, lobbing off a zombies head. Their backs camp together and Jack looked over his shoulder with a smirk, "I think you have been eating too much. Your butt feels bigger."

"How dare you insult me at a time like this!" She replied, feigning anger, "Besides, you're the one with a tiny butt. You should join the undead with that butt."

"Puh-lease, you wouldn't know what to do without my butt."

Merida laughed, "Well, let's not make this the day to find out."

Silver flashes of metal danced through the air as screams not their own, rang out and bodies began to pile up. Merida danced around the enemy with a vicious form; she was like fire, consuming everything in her path. The undead fell like stones in a lake and were instantly set on fire by the blade, which was soaked in specific oil which would alight on contact with the undead.

Jack's laugh sprayed over the bodies which fell with dull thuds. Once more, their backs met. "We've got to stop meeting like this," He teased.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Save the jokes for when we get out of this." The bodies continued to drop and burn, but they didn't stop coming. Merida's arm was growing weak.

"We have to end this!" She shouted over the gurgled groans. "I can't hold up much longer."

Jack nodded, "I-" he shoved a zombie back, "Agree!" together they broke lose of the horde and ran to the mill. Jack stepped on the ignition. The fuze leading up to their huge makeshift bomb began to burn.

Without a word, they raced away. In a matter of seconds, the bomb went off. It took a second, as if it were taking a deep breath and then the explosion rocked the ground and the impact slammed Merida to the ground with Jack tumbling ahead of her.

The wails of burning undead filled her ears and she coughed, heaving for breath as she rolled her sore body over. She watched as the flames captured the grotesque creatures. She smiled, they had done it.

"G-Get up," Jack's scratchy whisper met her ears, "Time to go." They stood, shakily and limped as quickly as they could away from the fire and noise.

Only when they were safely back in their cabin did they sit and rest. Jack smiled weakly at her, "We did it."

"I know." She nodded, "we can tell them tomorrow." She tilted her head to face Jack, "Thank you." Her hand laced through his and she smiled.

"No problem," He leaned closer and kissed her. They sat in that moment for a while, neither one wanting to move. Both wishing this moment could be infinite.


End file.
